ukalistersfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic System
The Magic System of the world of UK is very intricate and complex, but can be broken down into 7 energy types Main Trees * Physical (HP) * Mental (MP) * Spiritual (SP) Secondary Trees * Energy (Ki) * Chakra * Aura Tertiary Trees * Ultima General Information Though energy types are broken down into hard set categories and often you need to do a specific type of training or learn a certain basic type of ability to use them, there is an inherent overflow in each of them. Even if a person has not learned to unlock their ability to consciously access their Magic, or MP, for example there are some job classes and abilities that can allow them to do things that borderline on magical. things that really shouldn't be physically possible without some kind of supernatural augmentation. For example if a martial artist has an ability where they can throw punches across a distance, through like kinetic waves or bursts of air. Technically that's not physically possible, as the strength you would need to create a shockwave with a punch is astronomically high and way beyond what anyone short of a legend's level of raw strength would be capable of. But, their body unconsciously accesses their own mp, and uses a sort of passive magic to allow them to create a majoratively physical effect that is still capable of bending the laws of pure physical capability a bit. The same can be said of the concept of enlightenment, the gradual changing of a person's body as they grow in power and ability. For Example, if you ever have seen a wizard who's never done any physical fighting in their life, they should be incredibly weak and frail physically. While they would never be able to stand up to a pure physical fighter, a sufficiently high level wizard would easily have developed a supernatural toughness and durability, and even some modest level of augmented physical strength. This is caused by Enlightenment, which is the process in which your body develops and changes in unnatural ways as you progress in power (Such as a warrior who gains superhuman levels of strength like the ability to lift a mountain, but his body mass stays within human proportions. if a normal human would have that strength purely in physical reality they'd have muscles so enormous they'd be left immobile by their bulk. Or a wizard who's mastery of ice magic has become so great that their skin might start turning blue and they might have a lower than normal body temperature, or cause the air to cool around them passively). This is the bodies energies unconsciously altering and adapting itself to try to better contain, and better channel whatever energy or abilities the bodies owner specializes in. This process happens to any and everyone that lives long enough and specializes enough in certain abilities, regardless of what abilities they have mastered or what energy types they do or don't use. Planes & Dimensions Void The deep void is an entirely empty and infinite dimensional plane that exists near the "real" plane, described as being an endless black and purple abyss. People who tap into the void, Void Artisans, essentially have their own personal version of the void that they can traverse. Void bags are essentially portable access points to the void, and allow people to carry an infinite amount of items with them. Void bags are not common as they are not easy to create and are highly valued. While the pocket voids that Void Artisans and void bags harness are parellel to the "real" plane, the pocket dimension essentially is "anchored" to the Void Artisen or void bag and follows it, meaning if you put something through a void portal and then walk 100 meters in the "real" plane, then open the portal at that location the item would be right in front of you. However, a Void Artisan can anchor the pocket void instead to the world if he wishes, al Ukalister Domains Category:Magic System